Jerry
Jerry is a game programmer at GameAVision. He was voiced by Matt Mariska. Personality Jerry is a more competent person than Dave, although some times he is influenced by Dave's insubordination and drug-induced insanity. He is often seen freaking out about stuff that other employees at GameAVision don't care as much about. While under the influence of caffeine and sugar, Jerry becomes psychotic and very hyper, on one occasion punching walls and people until his hands bled. Despite being generally more competent, Dave can usually stay ahead of him via politics. When this happens, Jerry usually displays a stereotype of being held down by The Man. There has been much debate over Jerry's sexual orientation. He could be straight, because of his infatuation with Mary. But this theory was dismissed. He is believed to be bisexual or gay, seeing as he fell in love with Mitch (who was just Mary in disguise), and he openly admitted to the staff that he may be, in Dave's words, "gay for giants." Relationships Dave- He is best friends with Dave and he will join in with Dave due to excessive peer pressure; despite this, Dave is yet to consider Jerry "not a douche". Mr. Larrity- It's debatable as to whether Jerry's relationship with Mr. Larrity is positive or negative, but it is not a really good relationship because Larrity considers Jerry a less-than-adequate programmer. Benny- He is more enemies with Benny than anything because, as with most people at GameAVision, don't really care what he has to say. onet Mary- He has a huge crush on Mary, but she doesn't share his love. Black Steve- He and Black Steve get along fine until Dave says he didn't cry while watching the color purple, But after that incident they got along fine again. Black Steve even entrusted Jerry as his confidant in Wrassle Mania. Todd- On more than one occasion he has said he dislikes Todd. Just like everyone else he thinks Todd is a douchebag. Although he seems to be the only one that (hardly) tolerates Todd. Clare- He dislikes Clare as much as everyone else at the company, but has had sex with her in Drunken Office Party. It is presumed that this was the loss of his virginity, since he has often been nagged for being a virgin. Clarence- He secretly confided in Clarence in Just one of the gamers, Later in that episode he made out with Clarence under the assumption that it was Mary. Dean- He has never tried to befriend Dean because Dean is usually too busy punching things. SoulBrothaNumbah3- MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER. List of games created by Jerry *'Big Ass Dolphin - Published; Stolen by Dave' Completed at the beginning of the episode E.T.. Jerry pulled an all-nighter to complete the game. Dave at a later point took credit for the game, as he was credited for making the game in The Revenge of Matsui. The game is likely a reference to Ecco the Dolphin for the Sega Genesis. *'E.T. - Published; Recalled' The infamous E.T. The Video Game was developed in a day. Jerry pulled another all-nighter fueled by Pixie Stix and caffeine, which made him very hyper, punching walls and people until his hands bled. Dave gave him the information about the movie, which he didn't even watch. 4 million copies of the game were published, 100,000 of which were intercepted by Dave and Jerry once they realized that the game was horrible. The game was so bad, it gave a kid more cancer, and caused disgruntled consumers to riot and attack Bellecovision. Once Larrity saw the game, he switched the stickers on all the cartridges before they were released. In the end, 3,999,000 copies were returned, and Larrity stored them in the warehouse behind the GameAVision building where they will stay till the end of time. The game is based on the E.T. game of the same name, which led to the video game crash of 1983. *'Pencil Pusher series - Unknown; Pencil Pusher 4 - Beta; Rejected by Benny' Massive Pussy promised his son Pencil Pusher 4 if he made the honor roll; he made the honor roll. The title implies that Jerry published the previous Pencil Pusher games at some point in the past, and it's possible that Pencil Pusher 4 was being rejected due to Benny's strike. *'Ninja Pirate Robots - Published' The game Dave and Jerry finished before quitting GameAVision to work at their own company. It was published under their new company name Stonervision and only sold two copies (as a comparison, the game just above theirs, Hitler in Hell by Bellecovision, sold 2 million copies). *'Space Assassins - Approved by Larrity; Completed' The game Jerry developed during the episode Wrassle Mania. Larrity surprisingly approved the game, which Jerry worked on for a majority of the episode. Sergei the Giant helped him make the game in the latter half of the episode. Everyone in the company was impressed by the completed project. *'Hobo Killer - Completed' Completed by Jerry at the beginning of The Woz. *'I'm Really Sorry! - Rejected by Larrity' A game Jerry made in an attempt to apologize to everyone for his actions during the office party. Larrity thought he was actually pitching a game, as it wasn't Jerry who wrecked the party, and called it the worst pitch he'd ever seen. *'Self-Esteem Engine - Rejected by Dean' Pitched in Dean in Charge. Dean shot down the game for being "too confusing" before Jerry could even begin his pitch proper. Notable Antics In The Woz, Jerry broke the tie and chose Larrity to own GameAVision over BelecoVision, setting the stage for the entire series. In IPO, Jerry spent all the money he got from borrowing against his stock on stripteases and hookers. When the stock plummeted and he couldn't pay off his debts, he was forced to work four jobs (three if you do not count his programming job at GameAVision) until Dave paid off his debts for him. In The Great Recession, it was Jerry's idea to work at the mall. He also stayed at his job at the Pink Pretzel, despite his management title being "the First Lady," because he was highly respected by the franchise owner, and would have stayed, had it not been for his girlfriend, Olivia Munn, being only sixteen years old. Quotes "Damn it, Dave!" "But what about our gay friendship?" "Dave is dead and you people don't even care." "Help, we need someone with guns." "Oh my god this is not happening!!!!" "Oh god my head, Oh crap! I'm in Clare's bed without any underwear on!!!!" "Dave, I can't feel my crotch" "Gross, dude." "Maybe you're right Dave. Maybe I am gay for giants. Maybe I am..." "Can't! Loosen! Grip!" Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters "It takes one to know one, bitch!"Category:Game Programmers